


Serendipity

by bfketh



Series: Serendipitous [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Public Transportation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>ser•en•dip•i•ty</strong> <em>n.</em><br/><em>pl.</em> <strong>ser•en•dip•i•ties</strong><br/>1. The faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident.<br/>2. The fact or occurrence of such discoveries.<br/>3. An instance of making such a discovery.</p><p>For an AU/prompt fill: <em>"accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus" au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

There were some perks to Trost University's off-campus housing. The student apartments were larger than the dorms, for one. The quad Jean shared with Marco, Eren, and Armin had a large common living area, including a full, if small, kitchen, and they each had their own private bedroom, two on each side of the living room with each pair of rooms sharing a bath. It was way better than the cramped dorm room he'd shared with Marco during their freshman year. Even now, Jean couldn't think of the communal shower used by every guy on the floor without repressing shudders of disgust.

Granted there were some drawbacks as well, chief among them being the commute on the city buses to and from the campus. Although it wasn't so bad, he supposed, and he'd expected it when the four of them had first started talking about getting an apartment together.

No, what really bothered Jean about it were certain unintended consequences of living in such close proximity to three of his friends. One in particular...

"Hey, Horseface! Where's Marco?"

And speak of the devil.

Jean looked up to see Eren trotting toward the bus stop, his bag slung casually over his shoulder and his (far too light, in Jean's opinion) coat hanging open. Jean shivered just looking at him and huddled deeper into his peacoat. The thing was ugly as sin, but it was  _warm_ , fleece-lined and long enough to cover his hips. "Marco had to work right after class. Someone called in at the last minute." He narrowed his eyes as Eren came to a halt next to him, breath puffing out in white clouds. "It's February, Jaeger. How are you not  _cold_?"

Eren shrugged. "I'm always too hot. You know that."

_'Hell yes, I do.'_

Jean mentally shook his head, chasing away the thought. He looked around. "Speaking of missing people, don't you and Armin have the same last class on Friday?"

"He had to go to the library. I think he's got work to do on a group project for one of his labs or something. Looks like it's just going to be you and me tonight. Wanna call up a pizza and spend some quality time with Halo?"

"Wait, you don't have a date?"

Eren frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What, I can't want to hang out at home once in a while?"

Jean shrugged and looked away from Eren, as if he was searching for the bus. "It's just weird, is all."

"It's not  _that_ weird. And I haven't felt like going out as much lately." The last part was half-way mumbled as Eren looked down and kicked at the sidewalk.

An awkward silence settled over them as Jean contemplated what was probably the worst thing about rooming with your close friends: realizing that you were crushing, hard, for one of them.

He and Eren hadn't always been friends. The opposite, in fact. They used to get in fights on nearly a daily basis. Then one day their Junior year of high school while they were sitting in detention, Jean had looked over at the black eye he'd given Eren, and Eren had looked at Jean's split lip, and they'd just started laughing. The teacher in charge of detention hall finally gave up on getting them to stop, and had sent them both out into the hallway. Sitting there on the tile floor, they'd actually started  _talking_ for the first time, and they'd been friends ever since. They still fought, of course, but it had morphed into something more like teasing bickering, playful even.

They hadn't been doing that lately, though. Not when every time they started, Jean was acutely aware that, on his end, the banter was dangerously close to flirting, and he'd quickly become uncomfortable and back off.

It was all Eren's fault, really. Jean had always known that Eren was popular, to put it mildly. He was good looking, with long legs, lean muscles, caramel-tan skin (courtesy of his Turkish grandfather), and vibrant green eyes that sometimes looked blue, depending on the lighting. Not that Jean wasn't also good looking, he knew, but he lacked Eren's easy approachability. Eren seemed able to make friends with almost anyone, but Jean tended to become withdrawn around people he didn't know well. Eren never lacked for dates; meanwhile Jean became a tongue-tied, stuttering mess around anyone he found even mildly attractive.

Because of that, Jean had reasoned at first that the jealousy he felt every weekend when Eren went out was just due to wishing that he was in Eren's place. That illusion had come to a crashing halt near the end of their first semester as roommates when Eren had wandered back into the apartment at nine in the morning one Sunday with several hickies prominently displayed on his neck. Jean had experienced a familiar brief twist of irrational anger in his gut, which dissipated as quickly as it came when Jean realized with a shock that he wasn't angry at Eren; he was angry at the guy he'd seen picking Eren up last night.

The guy that had _dared_ to mark him. 

Jean had spent an hour holed up in his bedroom after that, berating himself for being a terrible friend and a horrible person.

It was even worse the first time he got himself off in the shower to the thought of blue-green eyes. He almost missed one of his finals the next day, but Marco and Armin teamed up to forcibly drag him out of bed and chide him to class, like a pair of mother-hens.

Marco had spent most of their break trying to find out why Jean was even moodier than usual, but Jean wouldn't talk to him about it. He  _couldn't_. Finally, after school started back up in January, Marco had stopped prying, with a last gentle reminder that Jean could always talk to him, whenever he was ready.

 Jean was pulled out of his thoughts by the bus coming to a squealing halt. Eren ran on ahead of him, and Jean swore at his back, knowing how crowded it always was this time in the afternoon. He managed to luck out for once, however, as Eren dug through his bag trying to find his bus pass. Jean already had his out, and he swiped it quickly, edging past Eren to claim the last open seat.

Eren ended up having to dig a couple crumpled dollars from his wallet, and he stalked over to stand in front of Jean and grab one of the handholds. "You jerk."

"Next time, don't forget your pass. Besides, I  _was_ at the stop first."

Eren ignored him. At the next stop, he started pawing through his bag again. "I had it this morning..." He was so intent on finding his missing pass that when the bus started up with a lurch, Eren stumbled. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one, as the person standing next to him took a steadying step back at exactly the right - or wrong - time to send Eren slipping completely backward.

"Oof!" They both had their breath knocked out of them as Eren toppled into a sitting position in Jean's lap. Jean's hands automatically came up to steady Eren. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eren made to stand up, but by then the bus had stopped again and more people were getting on, and the aisle in front of them was now full. Eren slumped back. "Looks like we're stuck like this."

"Whatever." Jean huffed and turned his head to the side. "It's no big deal."

Except, as the bus continued to rattle and,  _oh God_ , vibrate down the road, it was rapidly becoming a big deal.

Eren shifting around as he tried to get comfortable wasn't helping matters.

Jean gritted his teeth as he tried to think of every unsexy thought he could. "Would you...stop...fucking  _squirming_?"

"Like it's my fault your legs are so fucking bony." Eren gave a defiant wriggle of his hips.

He froze.

"Jean..."

"Don't. Say.  _Anything_." Jean hissed between clenched teeth as he thumped his forehead against Eren's shoulder to hide his blushing face. "This is humiliating. I'm so fucking sorry, Eren." Eren didn't respond, and Jean shut his eyes.

_'Shit, shit, shit. Kirschstein, you're such a fucking loser creep-'_

His thoughts suffered an abrupt death when Eren slowly rolled his hips back. Jean's fingers twitched where they were gripping the fabric of Eren's coat. "Eren, what are...?"

 "Hmm? Is something _wrong_ , Jean?" At the word "wrong," Eren ground his ass down into Jean's lap, and Jean had to bite back a moan. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eren smirking as he rocked back again.

"You little fucking..." Jean's words choked off into an incoherent garble as Eren kept slowly moving in his lap. Jean fought hard to keep himself still, but he couldn't stop an involuntary thrust upward. He heard Eren's breath hitch in his throat. After that, the other young man started rolling his hips in earnest.

Jean tried to keep in mind that they were on a public bus, surrounded by other people, but it was difficult with Eren practically giving him a lap dance. Jean was about ten seconds from saying "fuck it" and grabbing Eren's hips when Eren stilled. "Jean."

Jean held back a frustrated groan. "What?"

"I think we just missed our stop."

Jean swore, nearly dumping Eren to the floor as he stood up and grabbed his bag. As the two of them walked the four extra blocks back to their apartment, Jean was extremely grateful for his long coat. He glanced over at Eren. The other's cheeks were tinged pink, which could be attributed to the cold, but Jean felt some satisfaction in the way Eren awkwardly carried his bag in front of him, as if he were trying to hide the same problem that Jean was dealing with.

Neither of them said anything until they were safely inside the apartment. "So..." Eren said, carefully _not_ looking at Jean, "It's just the two of us tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Jean's own voice sounded strange in his ears, strained and a little (okay, more than a little) breathy.

"Good." The next moment, Eren's lips were crashing into his, and they were both stumbling their way across the living room and through the hall to Eren's bedroom, coats, shoes, and bags discarded along the way in a haphazard trail. When they got to the door, Jean's back thumped against it, and they broke apart long enough to rip their shirts off. Then Eren was latching his mouth on Jean's collarbone and pressing the entire length of his body against him.

Jean's head thumped against the wood of the door as his hands came up to tangle in Eren's hair. "Fuck, Eren..."

"Do you want to?"

"Wh-what?" 

Eren rolled his eyes before fixing Jean with a steady stare. "Do you want to fuck? 'Cause to be honest, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now, but you're so damned oblivious I was starting to think that maybe you were ace or something."

Jean's jaw dropped open. "You...me... _what_?!"

"Dumbass." Eren pressed his lips against Jean's again, but slow and deep instead of the frenzied heat of earlier. He pulled back. "Or we can just make out for a while. Whatever."

 Jean's head was whirling as he tried to process this information. Eren was interested in  _him_? He'd been trying to get  _his_  attention? Still, Jean's pants were uncomfortably tight, and he could feel the bulge in Eren's own pants pressing up against his thigh, and Eren's mouth was now attached to the sensitive spot just behind Jean's ear, and, _fuck_ , that felt nice, and Jean just pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind to mull over later because he was going to be damned if he let this opportunity end with just some kissing and dry-humping. He took a deep breath, which was more difficult than it should have been thanks to his heart slamming in his chest. "I-I think I wanna do that...that first option."

There was a brief, sharp pain as Eren gave Jean's skin one last suck, and then Jean felt Eren's lips curl into a smile, right before the bastard opened the door behind him, sending Jean stumbling backwards into the room. Jean staggered until the back of his legs hit Eren's bed, and he toppled heavily onto the mattress.

Jean glared up at Eren who was grinning down at him from the doorway. "You utter  _asshole_."

Eren chuckled and slowly started to walk toward the bed. "Sorry."

"No you're not. You-" The rest of Jean's sentence was cut off as Eren crawled over on top of him and sealed their mouths together.

Eren's hands reached down and started to tug at the waistband of Jean's pants. "These need to come off."

"Yours, too."

From there, it became a race between the two of them to see which could get the other naked first. Once the last annoying pieces of fabric were out of the way, they slowed down, running their hands along each other's sides and hips. A breathy moan escaped Jean's lips as pleasure sparked across his skin. That moan quickly changed to a yelp as one of Eren's wandering hands found its way to the cleft of his ass.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Eren looked up at him with his brows starting to knot together. "Sex?"

"Wait, you think  _I'm_ going to be the bottom?"

"Like I'd let a virgin anywhere near my ass."

"The fuck makes you think I'm a virgin, Jaeger?"

"Jean. You thought 'you have pretty hair' was a legitimate pick-up line."

They glared at each other until Jean looked away with a huff. "Whatever. The way you were grinding against me on the bus, I just thought... Never mind. This is a stupid thing to fight about."

Eren looked at him a moment longer while he chewed on his lower lip. "Fine. But we're doing this my way. Lean back against the pillows before I change my mind."

Jean hurried to comply while Eren leaned over him to rummage through his nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle and a small square foil packet. Eren set aside the condom and popped open the bottle, squirting out a generous amount on his fingers. Jean opened his mouth to ask why Eren was putting it on his own hand when Eren reached behind himself, and Jean's mouth opened even further as he watched Eren finger himself open. Eren's eyes fluttered shut, a moan slipping out. Jean's dick twitched at the sight, and he gripped Eren's waist, using his thumbs to rub circles into Eren's hipbones. "Holy shit, Eren."

Eren pulled his hand out, looking up at Jean with heavy-lidded eyes and a crooked grin. He picked up the condom, opening it and pinching the tip to roll it down over Jean's length. He squirted out more lube and spread it along Jean's cock with long, slow strokes. Jean fisted his hands into the blanket and let his head fall back. Then Eren was straddling his waist and gripping him tight to line himself up, and Jean let go of the blanket to hold Eren steady, and Eren's tight heat was sinking slowly,  _slowly_ down Jean's dick, surrounding him. Jean's fingers convulsed, gripping Eren's hips hard enough to bruise, and he trembled with the effort of holding himself still. "Sorry." Eren's breath was coming in short, sharp pants and his brows were tightly furrowed. "Been a long time since I bottomed."

"S'okay." Jean pried one of his hands away from Eren's hip so he could wrap it around Eren's cock. He started moving his hand up and down, sweeping his thumb across the tip. "This help?"

Eren nodded, his expression smoothing out. He finally seated himself completely in Jean's lap. Eren paused for a minute as he adjusted, and then he lifted himself up and dropped back down again. Jean swore quietly as sparks danced across his vision. Eren grinned and started rolling his hips on top of Jean, slowly at first but quickly building up speed. Jean lifted his hips to meet Eren as he came down, and Eren threw his head back, exposing the long column of his throat. "Fuck, Jean, just like that! Keep doing that!"

"Jesus, Eren, you're f-fucking  _gorgeous_." Jean dug his heels into the bed so he could thrust up better. He was rewarded with a loud shout from Eren, and he redoubled his efforts as Eren undulated on top of him. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, the sounds of creaking bedsprings and breathless moans filling the small room. Jean could feel the pressure coiling tight in his gut, and he could tell Eren must have been getting close, too, by the way his movements were becoming less rhythmic and more desperate. Jean started stroking Eren again, determined to push him over the edge.

"Jean, Jean, Jean,  _fuck_ , Jean!" Eren's dick pulsed in Jean's hand as he ground himself down. A moment later, Jean's chest and stomach was being painted with Eren's release.

"Holy sh-shit,  _Eren_!" Jean's voice trailed off into a noise that he would  _not_ be proud of when he recalled it later. He felt Eren tighten around him and lost the last of his control. Jean thrust into Eren twice, three times more before burying himself deep as his orgasm tore through him. His vision went white, and when he came to, Eren was slumped over him, and they were both shaking as they tried to get their breath back. Jean somehow managed to bring an arm that felt like lead up to twist his fingers into Eren's damp hair. "Holy shit." He was repeating himself, but that was honestly the most cognition he was capable of at the moment.

Eren started shaking harder on top of him, and Jean was worried for a split second until the other burst into loud laughter and rolled off of him to curl up on the bed next to him. Jean felt his mouth curving up into a smile, and then he was laughing along until his sides hurt and he was gasping for air. "F-fuck." Eren forced out between lingering fits of giggles. "Why are we laughing?"

"Hell if I know." Jean looked into Eren's face, inches from his own. He felt like he could get lost in Eren's sea-green eyes if he wasn't careful, and he was somewhat surprised that he wasn't really bothered by that thought. "So... Was this...just a one-time thing? Or maybe...something more?" Jean held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Eren licked his lips. "It could be more. If you wanted it to be?" Eren's tone lifted at the end, turning it into a question.

Jean's breath came out in a rush. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

The two of them kissed, then cleaned up, and then they spent some more time kissing as they curled up together under the blankets on Eren's bed. Eventually they drifted off to sleep.

Jean wasn't sure what woke him up. Maybe it was the sense of being watched, or the sound of a soft laugh, or maybe it was a  _very_ familiar voice saying, "Fifty bucks. Pay up, Armin."

Jean shot bolt upright, remembering just in time to clutch the blanket across his waist. Marco was leaning casually against the door frame while Armin pulled out his wallet and glared at Eren who was blinking groggily as he levered himself up. "Damn it, Eren. You couldn't have kept it in your pants for  _one_ more week?"

Eren looked confused as he stared back at their friends. "Wha...?"

"You assholes had a  _bet_ on us?!"

Marco met Jean's murderous scowl with a calm smile. "Betting pool, actually. Which reminds me, I need to call Connie, Reiner, and Ymir." Marco walked off toward the living room, whistling.

"Armin..." Eren growled out.

"Well, I have to go type up my part of the project!" Armin turned and walked the opposite way as Marco, disappearing into his bedroom.

Eren sprang out of bed and stuck his head out the door. "Armin! Get back here!"

"Forget about it, Eren." Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon, let's get dressed. I think we can at least talk Marco into paying for the pizza tonight."

Eren reluctantly pulled away from the door and grabbed their pants, tossing Jean's over to him. "Alright, but I want olives on mine."

Jean slipped his pants on and stood up. "Sure thing, babe." He pulled Eren close, dropping a kiss against his lips.

Eren laughed and lightly pushed Jean away. "Stop trying to act cool, you dork."

Even as he said it, Eren reached down and grabbed Jean's hand, tightly lacing their fingers together as they headed out to the living room.


End file.
